NPC Heroes
According to the United States Justice Department, these individuals are some of the most recognizable and noteworthy 'helpful private citizens' operating in Paradigm City. At the last census of 2015 there are 54 active metahuman helpful private citizens in Paradigm City. Argent: Operating mostly in Darkness Falls, Argent has the ability to transform photon energy into hard constructs that can physically effect the environment. She is one of the founding members of Heroes Unlimited: Darkness Falls chapter. Brahma: One of the founding members of Heroes Unlimited. An enigmatic hero with a secretive past, all that is really known about her is that she was born in Canada. Brahma is popularly called The Amazon by her extensive fanclub, and is extremely strong and durable. She is fond of throwing vans. Cantrip: A sorcery based hero working out of Raven's Grove. She has a peculiar and public dislike for Flourish. She is a very noble hero, with a particular soft spot for children. Crusader: The former arch-hero of Darkness Falls. He was a superb detective, a master of several esoteric martial arts, and had access to a veritable arsenal of high-tech gadets, vehicles, and weaponry. He disappeared during the event that has come to be referred to as The Vanishing. Doctor Sabre: One of the founding members of the original Defenders League. A scientific and medical genius with a variety of high tech armor and devices. Vanished. Event Horizon: Millennium City. One of the original founding members of the Defenders League, a hero with the power of creating black holes. Foxfire: A member of Heroes Unlimited whom serves as the team mentalist. In addition to being a potent illusionist he possesses a wide variety of mental abilities such as being able to attack an enemy's mind directly. Genesis: The leader of The Champions in Millennium City's Galaxy View Terrace district. Although a very noble and good-hearted hero, his horrific physical deformity causes him to shy away from the limelight and public scrutiny. He is something of a standard brick, with superhuman strength and durability. Heatwave: Millennium City. One of the founding members of the original Defenders League. She can generate, direct, and control all forms of heat and radiation energy. Sentinel: Millennium City. One of the founding members of the original Defenders League. Superb martial artist and super-soldier whom fought with a shield. Vanished. Shockwave: Millennium City. One of the founding members of the original Defenders League with seismic powers. She married her fellow hero Warpath and is the mother of Echo and Hecate Johnson. Vanished. Solitaire: The leader of the Darkness Falls branch of Heroes Unlimited. A dimensional traveller, Solitaire is well versed on other planes of existence and their denizens. She is able to control and manipulate extra-dimensional energy, which she calls 'spells' though she doesn't use any real magic, per se. Ultraman: One of the founders of the original Defenders League. He is a native to Japan and considered that country's greatest hero. In addition to being a spectacular martial artist he had a variety of energy based powers and could grow to sixty feet in height. Vanished. Quick Reference: Noteworthy Heroes by District Millennium City: Chinchilla, Foxfire, Bubblegum, Cleopatra, Paragon, Ultraman, Heatwave, Shockwave, Warpath, Sentinel, Doctor Sabre, Doctor Tesla, Gemini, Glitter, White Rose, Sidestep, Bladerunner, Mongoose, Straightedge, Blur, Genesis, Event Horizon, Firestorm, Sunspot, Morpheus, Shard, Treasury, Gargoyle, Promenade, Ironclad, Ace, Bluff, Packrat, Amethyst, Miss Pandora, Reactor, Badger, Butterfly, Torpedo, Iceberg, Snowbunny, Predator, and Pink Flamingo. Wideview: Retribution, Jack Nine, Brahma, Wildebeest Darkness Falls: Crusader I, Crusader II, Girl Wonder, Solitaire, Babylon, Argent, Gossamer, Shadowstorm, Canopy, Bivouac, Ballerina, Black Panther, Miss America, and Arachknight. Raven's Grove: Flourish, Cantrip, and Mouse The Slums: Starlight Angel The Greenway: Broker